From EP 1 684 045 A2 a building heating system is known which is 10 composed of a plurality of plastic modular heat exchange elements. Each of the modular elements is composed of two horizontal sleeves and vertical ducts or branches, the ends of which are connected to the sleeves so as to enable the passage of heat exchange fluid, which enters from one of these sleeves, flows through the ducts or branches and exits from the other sleeve. Several modular elements are joined together to form a radiator by axially coupling the horizontal sleeves.
From EP 0 524 085 A1 a radiator is known which is made up of identical or similar heating elements, through which a heating fluid circulates, and making it possible to adapt its outer dimensions by juxtaposition of the heating elements. In accordance with the invention, each heating element forms a module comprising a square or rectangular body having a hydraulic circuit on the inside and hydraulic connection means for fluidly joining two juxtaposed modules together. The dimensions of each module are furthermore chosen such that the adjacent hydraulic connection means of two juxtaposed modules are spaced apart by a fixed distance which also corresponds to the distance separating two adjacent hydraulic connection means of the same module. This radiator system is applied in particular to the production of modular cast iron radiators, capable of being installed in situ with a desired geometry.
GB 2 243 678 A discloses a hot water radiator comprising a casing in which one or more modular units may be placed in order to adapt its length. Each unit uses a plastic flexible tubing arranged as a spiral or a coil as a source of radiant or convected heat.
EP 1 167 890 A2 discloses a system for the thermo regulation of a room, including radiant panels. The radiant panels are built up from thin rectangular cross-section channel elements which are assembled side-by-side by inserting them by extremities thereof into slits made in two manifolds for feeding them with thermovector liquid. The manifolds have ports that open into said slits. In one embodiment, the system has an angled configuration.
EP 1 069 390 A1 relates to a radiator having a feed and a return for a heating fluid and a plurality of hollow heating bodies, joined together by axially coupling their horizontal sleeves. One or more of the heating bodies shows an aperture for the insertion of electric lights.
From EP 0 115 674 A2 a room heating and/or cooling device is known comprising a housing, means for mounting the housing on a ceiling, a heat exchanger in the housing with an inlet and outlet connection for circulating heating water or cooling water, a room lighting fitting mounted directly below the housing and completely covering the bottom of the housing, an air inlet and an air outlet positioned in the margin of the light fitting, and a fan adapted to draw air into the inlet, over the heat exchanger and out through the outlet.
Many other heating systems are known which are composed of modular heating units which are coupled adjacent to each other.
These known heating/cooling systems have the disadvantage that their functionality is limited.